


Revelation

by SpongeyFrogBreath



Category: Death Note
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeyFrogBreath/pseuds/SpongeyFrogBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier gets kidnapped by a mysterious man and he doesn't understand why. When he gets rescued by a red haired guy who's roughly the same age as he is and ends up sleeping in his bed, he makes a surprising revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that I posted my first fic saying that it wasn't my 'normal style' yet none of you actually even know what my normal style is T.T (My bad, soz). So yeah, this I wrote quite some time back so I'm really sorry if it's kind of shitty >.> I tried my best. Let me know what you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Additional warning for some minor violence at the start and the language but that's kind of it.
> 
> Matt and Mello belong to Obata and Ohba. Xavier and the plot (If it even has one) belong to me. This was originally a one-shot but it's not and I might add some more chapters later if I feel like it :3 Enjoy!

 

 

I stared at the rapidly decreasing road, my silvery-grey eyes wide with fear as tears streamed down my face and I whimpered, a gag tied tight around my mouth prevented any other noise so screaming for help was pointless...not to mention we were in a car, that _he's_ driving at full speed down the highway, who knows what's in store for us. I whimpered again, more tears falling as I tried to move my bound hands behind my back, feeling the rough rope dig into my wrists causing them to throb in agony. I saw my captor glance behind us, the lights of the police cars not far behind were illuminated in his wide blue eyes; in other words, he was also terrified. A small amount of satisfaction appeared in my stomach before it disappeared the minute those cold blue eyes were turned on my shaking, mostly naked figure on his backseat.

"Shut up, you little shit. I'm trying to concentrate." He snarled at me, causing me to whimper and shrink back from him, terror clawing at every muscle of my body. I turned my head around, staring out the back widow at the cars keeping a safe distance from the car as it swerved around wildly; he was trying to shake them off his tail. I gulped and fidgeted with my hands, trying to slow down my breathing in case I took a panic attack which would be the worst case scenario right now. I glanced up into the dark sky where a beam of light was trained on the car, a police helicopter no doubt. I could already tell they were filming this...it was only natural that it would become headlining news...but why me? Sure, I might be the son of a successful business man who never paid attention to me, I might also be the second top student in the whole of the country but that didn't warrant a kidnapping...so what was going on? My silvery-grey orbs shifted back to the front of the car and a strangled scream left my lips as up ahead bright lights blinded us and we continued heading straight for them.

"I said shut up! Unless you want me to shoot you." He growled out, holding up a gun to my head as my eyes widened and more tears fell silently down my cheeks. I could feel blood running down my neck from a gash I had obtained earlier and my wrists hurt from the position they were kept at. My knees were up against my bare chest, my boxers being the only thing that he had allowed me to keep on...weirdly. _I don't fancy finding out why though..._ I sobbed as I stared at my inevitable fate...I was either going to be shot to death or we were going to go head first into the police barricade right up ahead.

"Shut up! You worthless little shit!" He screamed at me, desperately putting his foot on the pedal, his gun trained on my head, right between my eyes. I couldn't stop the sobs as they raked my shaking form but I had managed to make them quiet enough to be muffled by the gag in my mouth. My tears only fell more as my fear rose and my breathing became shallow and uneven when his finger moved against the trigger, pushing it ever so slightly, enough for it to go-

 

**Bang.**

 

A scream tore from my throat as I closed my eyes shut and felt everything around me lurch and spin until finally it all ground to a stop. I shuddered, tears leaking from my eyes as I slowly opened them, seeing nothing but fog around me and my captor dead in the front seat, the right side of his head had a gunshot wound. I choked on a sob, relief spreading through every vein in my body making everything go numb as I looked out the window on my right side, seeing nothing but fog still. _I can't be dead because then I wouldn't see the car or be breathing or even feel things..._ I thought to myself as a figure stalked through the fog making my fear return with a vengeance and a lump appeared in my throat when he reached the car door. By now I could see that he had red hair, a red and black long-sleeved shirt on, grey-ish blue skinny jeans that could possibly have been striped like the shirt and knee-length combat boots. He had goggles over his eyes and a furry waistcoat on top, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, as he reached for the car door handle, his arms in black leather gloves that stopped just below his elbows. I flinched when the car door unlocked and he pulled it open, leaning inside and grabbing my wrists that were bound behind my back. I tried to back away from him but it was no use, he had already gotten me out of the car onto my shaking legs and dragged me over to his car, flinging me into the seat beside the driver's side. He slammed the door and got in behind the wheel, flooring the gas just as the fog cleared. We disappeared down an alleyway before the police could figure out what happened and as he was driving, he pulled out a knife causing my eyes to go wide and a sound of protest to spill from my mouth despite the gag in it.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his voice smooth and calming and after a while, I relaxed enough to not feel threatened by him until he moved the knife closer to me causing me to stiffen and a ragged sob left my throat despite trying not to show fear. He ignored my terrified state and slipped the blade down to my wrists, cutting the rope with expert precision and put the blade away as my wrists uncoiled from behind my back and reached up to pull off my gag, my wrists raw and bloodied. I untied the gag and gasped, moving my jaw as he chuckled and looked over to me, removing his goggles from his face onto the top of his head.

"The name's Matt, what's yours kid?" He asked warmly and I instantly wanted to curl up in his arms, don't get me wrong, I know that sounds kinda weird since I just met him an' all but after that ordeal, even the slightest bit of kindness would be enough to make you want to never let go of someone. I glanced up at him with my silvery-grey eyes, my blue-ish black hair plastered to my forehead from sweat hid them slightly but still, they connected with a set of vibrant forest-green eyes, ones that I could get lost in for years. I could feel myself staring as I mentally scolded myself, tearing my eyes away and staring down at my shivering body as a blush rose on my cheeks.

"Xavier...my name's Xavier." Matt flashed me a breath-taking smile, making my heart flutter and pulled up outside an apartment block where a black Honda CBR 250R was sitting outside.

"Whoa...that bike..." I stammered out, my silvery-grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It's Mello's...he won't be pleased if you steal one of his babies so I'd leave it alone, if I were you." Matt chuckled lightly, stepping out of the car and closing his door before coming around to my side and opening the door. He took off his waistcoat and wrapped it around my skinny frame before holding out his hand, helping me up as my legs were still shaking. He closed he car door and led us to the main door of the building, pushing a button and being buzzed in. He gently led me to the stairs and let go of my hand, much to my disappointment, before going up the stairs with me nervously following. We reached a door and he pulled out his keys, unlocking it and going inside.

"Mello! It's me, Matt! I'm back and I've got the kid!" He yelled out as a blonde haired male with tight ass black leather skinny jeans and no top or shoes on walked out of a room, lowering a gun and snapping off the corner of a chocolate bar. _I'm assuming this is Mello._

"Sup." He murmured, glaring at me as I gave a small nervous wave. His cerulean blue eyes looked over my almost naked frame under Matt's waistcoat as he smirked before he turned around and stalked back to his room. "Make sure his wounds are cleaned." He muttered just before the door closed behind him and Matt whipped around, his eyes wide and frantic.

"Wounds?" He asked, confusion on his face as I ducked my head, my hand instinctively going to hide my neck but Matt was faster. "What. The. Fuck." He growled, his voice and eyes showing anger causing me to recoil away from him and whimper. He noticed my reaction and panicked a bit, coming closer to me. "Hey...shh, don't worry. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you...c'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." He gently took my hand again and led me into the bathroom, filling up a bath of water and making sure that it was warm but not scorching hot. He then left and came back with a towel draped over his arm.

"Go ahead, get undressed and step in. I'll be back in a second to sort that wound on your neck. Oh! and here, a towel and you can borrow some of my clothes for tonight if you want. We'll go shopping in the morning." He said, handing me the towel and leaving again, allowing me to strip down and step into the water, a refreshing feeling spreading through me when I sat down but it was quickly diluted with the painful throbbing of my wrists when I put them under the water. Matt returned a moment later with some clothes and I couldn't help myself from smirking as I saw Batman pyjama bottoms and a black and green Link t-shirt. Matt's cheeks tinted pink when he looked up at me in the bath, having ducked under the water so now my blue-ish black hair was soaking, dripping water down my face whilst my silvery-grey eyes shone like lamps from the heat of the water. He stared back into my eyes as a blush formed on my face and eternity felt like it had passed as I couldn't pull away from those forest-green hues. My stomach squirmed uncomfortably as I wondered what it would be like if I pulled him down to kiss me...although, why I thought that, I had no idea. As soon as the idea appeared in my head, my blush deepened and blood rushed southwards, creating a very visible problem that I hoped he would never see. For the time being, he thankfully didn't notice and after tearing his gaze away from me, he found the medical kit and brought it over, gently wiping the blood away and inspecting the gash there.

"It's not that deep so it should heal on its own but just in case...I'm going to put this gauze pad on it, is that okay?" He asked, his voice soft and husky due to the heaviness of the atmosphere in the steamy room. I gulped back a stammer and nodded my head, my cheeks flushing brighter that I thought they would. _I probably look like a tomato now...great. Gee, thanks, biology._ I felt my dick twitch slightly and froze but he didn't notice so I relaxed back a bit. _Fuck, get a grip Xav, you're bloody straight._

"Uh...y-yeah, that's fine." I stammered and mentally cursed myself as his eyes drifted lazily from my face, looking over the rest of my body. _I kinda hope it's just to see if I have any other wounds._ Unfortunately though, I noticed too late exactly where he was staring at.

_Oh fuck...oh shite...he's staring at my dick...my **erect** dick...what do I do? What's _**_he_** _going to do?_ I thought, panic seeping into my silvery orbs as I ducked my head away from him, not that he noticed, he was still bloody staring at it, my erection, standing proudly against my navel and almost teasing me about the fact that it was there. I gulped and flushed crimson in colour as did he, mortification coursing through my veins like poison. I closed my eyes and hung my head, almost certain that he was going to just run, I mean, who wouldn't, I probably would have but to my utter surprise, he didn't. Instead, he just chuckled a little as he tried to smother it before it turned into a giggle and then a full, hearty laugh until he had me grinning bashfully up at him.

"Well that was unexpected." He stated, grinning at me as I sighed in relief, he wasn't showing any signs of hatred or disgust at all. A tiny smile graced my lips and I felt genuinely happier than I had in a long time. "Shall we just pretend that this never happened...or do you want to sort it?" He asked, his voice husky again and when I looked into his eyes, I saw lust and passion and surprise-surprise, my erection got harder to the point of being painful. _Do I...? If he did sort it then it would be my first...but would it even go that far?_ I shook away any negative thoughts and focused on what he had said. _Oh I did want it to be sorted, but we had just met, that should wait._

"Let's forget for now..." I replied as he smiled brightly, his eyes showing warmth and respect.

"Of course, c'mon, get dressed. I'll go make you something to eat if you want? You must be starving." He said, chuckling when my stomach growled loudly.

"I think my stomach is possessed." I giggled, smiling up at him wryly as he burst out laughing, a pink colour still tainting his cheeks. _Oh god...this guy is beautiful..._ Matt left the bathroom after that and went through to the kitchen/living room, leaving me alone. I slipped out of the bath after getting washed and washing my hair with the shampoo, letting the water and soap buds run away as I dried myself off, pulling on the boxers that I had on earlier and the Batman pyjama bottoms. I left the t-shirt off, as for the time being, I was sweltered. I left the bathroom with the towel draped around my neck, my muscled stomach on full view as I walked into the kitchen area. Matt looked up from drinking coffee and nearly choked as he stared at my chest, not exactly hiding it which I smirked at. He turned around as I got close to him, his face flushing crimson as I stood next to him, close enough for him to feel the heat from my body. I watched him shiver as my skin gently brushed against his, goose-bumps forming on his arms as he nervously chuckled, his face the same colour as his hair.

"Like what you see?" I whispered huskily in his ear as he stopped what he was doing and stood there, shivers running through his body from my close contact. I smirked to myself and decided to push things further, nibbling the skin of his ear as I heard him gasp and stiffen slightly; my hands finding his hips as I pulled him closer to my body.

"Xa-Xavier...we j-just met...mmmnngah..." He breathed out, his voice shaking slightly before a soft moan escaped his parted lips as my lips left a trial of kisses down his neck to his shoulder where I nibbled at the skin gently, my tongue flicking out to lick at the delicately soft skin.

"Mmm...ah...X-Xav please..." He murmured as his eyes closed and his head tipped to the side so that I could get to his neck easily. A smirk found its way onto my face again as I gently nibbled my way back up his neck to his jawline, moans escaping him as he leant against me, unable to stop himself. I sneakily grabbed his coffee from him, having successfully distracted him and ran over to the couch as his eyes snapped open and he pouted. To which, I shamefully admit, was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Meanie. You did that on purpose!" He yelled quietly, a blush on his features and a smile tugging at his lips as he walked over me as I drank his coffee. He sat down beside me and turned on the TV, grabbing his controller and passing me one. "It's time for some payback." He demanded, a devilish smile on his face as we started challenging each other at Mario Kart. It's safe to say, he won...many times over. Eventually we passed out, slumped against each other, game controllers in hand and for the first time...I felt what it was like to truly have a friend. _Even if we seem to be bordering on that line..._


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier gets kidnapped by a mysterious man and he doesn't understand why. When he gets rescued by a red haired guy who's roughly the same age as he is and ends up sleeping in his bed, he makes a surprising revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming, I'm sorry ;-; I got side-tracked by a lot of things and I deeply apologise for that. However, here you go :3 Enjoy!

In the morning, I woke up in a bed wrapped up in covers, the scent of Matt surrounding me and a bright smile appeared on my face. I leapt up out of bed and raced through to the kitchen, seeing Matt sitting on the couch, fully dressed in his red and black striped baggy long-sleeved t-shirt, blue pants and his goggles on his head that fluffed up his red hair. I smirked, remembering his reaction to me last night and I desperately wanted to go further...but we hardly knew each other. I pushed away any dirty thoughts and focused on the task at hand...having coffee. I turned my back to Matt and started to pour the boiling water in the cup before adding the coffee granules, jumping when arms wrapped around me and a warm chuckle tickled the hair on my neck, making me shiver in pleasure. Matt. I looked over my shoulder at the tall red head as he smiled and hugged me to him, his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

  
"Well, good morning to you too." I said as a smile appeared on my face whilst I went back to making my coffee. Matt just hummed and smirked playfully; his lips dangerously close to my ear as he deliberately breathed out, his breath fanning over my skin as shivers raced down my spine. Oh boy...this guy is good. I chuckled nervously and focused intently on making my coffee, wondering exactly how far Matt would take this.

  
"Morning." He replied in my ear, his voice low and seductive. "Did you sleep alright?" He asked afterwards and I nodded as a small smile appeared on my face.

  
"Yeah, did you?" I asked as I matched his tone and from the corner of my eye, I saw his light up, those green orbs brightening in colour.

  
"Never better." He hummed again, hugging me closer and resting his chin on my shoulder as a goofy smile spread over his face. I chuckled softly and shook my head at his antics.

  
"Is there something you are after, Mattie?" I asked, feigning innocence. I know damn well what he's after...and I'm not even going to deny it; I want it too. I thought to myself, blushing slightly as I instantly thought of Matt naked underneath me.

  
"Hmm, depends. Do you want me to be after something?" He purred before gently nibbling my ear making me gasp and softly moan. This isn't helping, I'm starting to get an erection. I thought as he kept nibbling, his tongue flicking over the sensitive skin. I gulped back another moan, biting my lip as my head tipped back onto his shoulder, my eyes closing in pleasure. "From that reaction...I'm guessing that's a yes." He whispered and shivers ran down my spine, getting increasingly more and more difficult to hide as he started to plant soft kisses down my neck, earning a soft inaudible moan from each feather touch. He reached my shoulder and gently nipped at the skin, another moan escaping my lips as I tried to keep control of myself. This guy really knows how to turn me on. I felt him smirk as he bit my shoulder hard enough to cause a noticeable shiver to run through me, indicating how much I wanted this. "You don't have to be so quiet..." He murmured as he trailed kisses back up my neck, finding my sweet spot and biting hard as a gasp and a loud moan escaped me.

  
"B-but Mello..." I half-stammered, half-moaned out. My voice shook with anticipation as he started licking and sucking at my sweet spot causing my breath to come out in shaky pants and loud moans.

  
"He's out. He left early this morning and probably won't be back until sometime this evening. That gives us plenty of time to do stuff..." He said and I smiled, a devilish smirk on my face as I pressed closer to Matt. My butt 'accidentally' rubbed against his erection and he gasped, stopping what he was doing because he was shocked at my sudden boldness. In that swift moment, I had him pinned against the counters behind us, a lustful look in my eyes as I claimed his neck, shudders running through his body. I smirked at the blush that flushed over his cheeks. "Xav..." He panted out in a breathy moan which had me moaning against his neck. I smirked again and bit his neck as hard as I dared and earned myself a loud moan from Matt. His hands found my hips and he gripped them, his nails digging into my skin hard enough to bruise as he pulled me closer, his breathing irregularly fast. I was enjoying this too much, I admit but he wasn't complaining. I sucked at his neck, finding his sweet spot just under his jaw and he moaned...loudly. His back arched as he pushed himself closer, his hips moving against mine as a choked moan left my throat. I felt a rush of pleasure starting from down there and my dick started throbbing. "Ahh-haa...Xavier...mmm, oh my god." He moaned out and I was slowly slipping over the edge, desperate to get into his pants as cliché as that sounds.

  
"Mmm Matt..." I breathed out and he tipped his head back, revealing more of his neck that I quickly claimed. A breathy moan escaped his lips before he suddenly overpowered me and shoved me backwards out of the kitchen. Startled, I let him push me towards his bedroom, shoving me inside and onto his bed. He shut the door behind him and quickly straddled me, his strength shocking me as he pinned both my hands above my head with only one of his. A devilishly playful smirk appeared on his face as I tried to reach my head up, desperate to have more.

  
"Someone's eager, huh?" He purred out and I almost moaned in reply. Almost. I bit my lip so as not to give in and he smirked more when he saw what I was up to, leaning down and licking up my stomach with his tongue, chuckling as shudders ran through my body.

  
"M-Matt, please..." I whimpered, lust driving me crazy. Matt smiled brightly and leaned down, capturing my lips with his and I was stunned...that was my first kiss...Matt pulled away and looked down at me, worry in his eyes as he sat back, sitting right over my erection. The way he moved made it so hard not to moan again.

  
"What's wrong? Don't you want to do this?" He asked, his voice growing panicked as he tried to climb off but I stopped him, holding his hips in place as he stared down at me with wide eyes. I gave him a soft smile and reached up, stroking his cheek gently as his eyes closed and he leaned against my hand.

  
"Of course I want to do this...more than anything..." I whispered before I reached behind his head and pulled him back down, brushing my lips gently against his as he shuddered in pleasure. A second later, his lips were pressed against mine, deepening the kiss as it became heated. I smiled when I felt his tongue licking insistently at my bottom lip, begging for entrance but I didn't give it to him. I smirked when he tried again, me teasing him by keeping my mouth closed as he moaned in frustration. I chuckled and teased him some more before he grinded hard against my clothed erection, making me gasp out and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, making us both moan as our tongues explored the others mouth, fighting for dominance. Eventually he won and I relaxed back on the bed, letting him do what he wanted. Matt pulled away breathlessly and started to trace kisses along my jawline to my neck where he bit and sucked at the skin right on my sweet spot causing me to moan loudly and arch my back. Matt moaned against my neck as I bucked my hips up, grinding against his clothed erection.

  
"Ahhh...Xavier...I want...you..." He moaned out, his breathing coming out in pants as sweat started to form on both of our foreheads. I managed to get my hands free and in a moment, had his shirt off of his body as my hands ran up and down his chest whilst he shivered and moaned, his head tipping back slightly.

  
"If you want me...then take me..." I replied, a devilish look in my eyes as my dick twitched at what I was saying. Matt looked at me, his cheeks crimson and bit his lip. Dammit, even though it's hot it's still adorable as fuck. I thought before Matt pushed me down again, his lips claiming my neck once more as he worked his way down to my collarbone, making me moan louder each time. My hands found their way into his red locks, clinging to it as he chuckled, reaching an erect nipple and nipping at it gently. A startled gasp left my lips as my whole body jerked upwards, my back arching in an attempt to get more of the feelings that were coursing through my veins like drugs. Matt shoved me back down and flicked his tongue over the tip of my nipple and I nearly hit the roof with ecstasy.

  
"Nnnngah! Oh god! ...please...” I moaned out, my legs bending and straightening out as I quickly lost sense of myself and fell into the pleasure. Matt smirked and kissed down my stomach, causing my breath to shake each time and moans to escape my lips as he pulled down the pyjama bottoms revealing my boxers underneath. Matt smirked as he saw how hard I am and I blushed redder than his hair is.

“Didn’t know I had this effect on you...you must really want it...” He purred, stroking my ‘friend’ through the boxers with one finger. Even just the sensation was enough to have me arching my back at an unbelievable angle and moaning out his name, desperately trying to keep my wits about me...but that was a losing game. Matt chuckled and pushed my hips back down, gently pulling at the top of my boxers but I grabbed his wrist, making him look at me with worry. _It’s my first time...am I ready for this?_

“Xav...don’t you want this?” He asked, softly, fear in his eyes and I nodded before reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans, as a mischievous smile appeared on his beautiful face. He helped me pull them off and I secretly marvelled at the bulge at the front of his boxers. A blush crept onto my face as I realised that I was the one creating that bulge. Matt didn’t waste any time after that, he quickly pulled down my boxers and took a hold of my length, stroking the tip gently as I stumbled over my words and moaned out the rest, my head tipped fully back in pleasure. _I don’t care anymore...I want it...I want him..._

“Oh my god...MATT!!” I yelled out, as I gasped when he leaned down and licked the tip a few times, my level of pleasure spilling over as I gripped the bed, my eyes rolling behind my eyelids as I cried out, desperate to be released from this but not willing to let it end.

“You really want it huh?” He purred as he stroked my length up and down and I become a shivering mess, at the mercy of this absolute sex god. _Fuck...I’m getting close..._ I thought to myself as his strokes got faster and harder, my whole body jerking with every moan of pleasure, Matt’s name making frequent appearances as it mixed in with Matt’s moans as he felt my length throbbing in his hand.

“M-Matt...I-I’m c-close...” I stammered out and he chuckled, his hand tightening slightly and I arched my back slightly, gripping the bed sheets tighter as I moaned louder, feeling my stomach muscles clench. Matt felt my length jerking slightly and glanced up into my half lidded eyes, smirking as he jerked his hand all the way to my base and slowly dragged it back up to the tip.

“Mnnnngah...Matt...I’m gonna cum...” I panted out and he smirked more, leaning down close to my parted mouth as his strokes got faster, my stomach clenching even more.

“It’s okay...just let it happen...” He said, his voice sounding breathy and husky as I moaned, feeling myself getting closer.

“Uhhh...oh god...M-Matt...I- I cut myself off with the loudest moan yet as my back arched at an unbelievable angle again, my head tipping fully back as white liquid exploded all over my stomach and chest and his hand. I flopped back against the bed, panting as Matt let go of my length and licked the liquid away from his hand and fingers as I watched, becoming aroused again. I moaned softly when he leaned down and licked the liquid off of my naval and stomach, moaning himself.

“God, Xav, you taste amazing.” He purred and I chuckled a little, flipping him over and managing to pin his arms above his head, grinding against his hardened member through his boxers as he moaned loudly which made me harden again. I kept teasing him until he managed to overpower me again and had me pretty much raring to go again.

“I-I’m gonna do it...okay?” He panted out and I vigorously nodded my head...this was what I had wanted. Matt spread my legs, ignoring how much they were shaking from anticipation and gently sucked his fingers, my eyes watching his every move. He looked me back, dead in the eyes as he slowly retracted his fingers, using his pointing finger and tracing around my entrance, making me gasp and moan...my length twitching again as pleasure raced through my veins. Without further warning, Matt gently pushed his finger in, making me gasp again, pain mixing in with pleasure as he started to move his finger in and out, grinning when I moaned out his name. _Oh god...just fuck me now...please..._ I opened my eyes and stared into a pair of shining green ones, the same amount of passion and lust in his that were in mine. He leaned down and sucked at my sweet spot as he pushed his second finger in, moving his hand at the same speed as my mind swirled and danced away in the waves of pleasure as he smirked when I started to twitch slightly...he knew I was close again. Matt leaned up and shoved his tongue into my mouth, distracting me from him shoving his third finger into my entrance. I moaned out in pain, tears appearing at the corner of my eyes as he opened me up more, my virginity showing.

“You’re so tight...” He muttered pulling his hand out just as it started to become pleasurable and I moaned in protest, making him chuckle.

“Relax...the pain goes away after a while...” He said softly and I looked up at him, realising exactly what we’re about to do. My cheeks flushed red and with shaking fingers I reached up and started to pull down his boxers, my cheeks heating up more when I saw his hardened length standing proudly against his naval. _Oh shite...it’s big..._ I thought as he gently pushed me down again, lifting my legs up onto his shoulders, leaving my entrance open.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked as he found the bottle of lube in his top drawer and quickly applied some as I nodded, clinging to his arms when I felt his tip at my entrance. I whimpered slightly in fear and he grimaced, not leaving any moment to think as he thrusted it in. My cry froze him in place as it echoed around the room and rest of the house, my tears starting to fall as the pain got worse with each of his gentle thrusts.

“M-Matt...it hur-hurts...” I sobbed out and he stopped for a moment, grimacing as he reached up at wiped away some of my tears, kissing me gently as he let me adjust.

“Just...relax...” He panted out when he pulled away, sweat appearing on both of our bodies and I cried out again when he started thrusting slowly, my cries of pain slowly turning into moans and cries of pleasure as he started to thrust harder, his length going fully in as I tipped my head back, hitting ecstasy. His length slammed against my prostate and I moaned loudly, my hips bucking in time to Matt’s thrusts. Our moans equalled each other as he got faster and harder, my mind clouding as my stomach tensed...I was so close. I gripped onto Matt’s hair as he reached down and started stroking my length in time to his thrusting, which sent me well over the edge, loud moans raking my form as I felt the tension rise in my stomach again.

“Mnnnnngaaaaaah! M-Matt...I...” I panted out, gasping and slightly precumming when Matt’s mouth found my sweet spot and his finger started rubbing my tip as he pushed himself inside me harder, his tip hitting my prostate repeatedly. I felt Matt’s tongue flick out and then he gently nibbled under my jaw near my earlobe as he started stroking my length again in time to his thrusts as my eyes rolled up, my stomach clenching painfully as I cried out.

“MATT, I’M CUM-AHHHHHH!!!” I screamed as he moaned loudly, both of us releasing ourselves, me onto his hand and my chest again and him inside of me. Matt sat back, keeping his length inside me as he licked away my essence from his hand and my chest again whilst moaning before he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. He grinned and pulled out, making me moan again as I felt another wave of pleasure which made Matt chuckle.

“Can you really still be horny after that?” He asked panting, eyeing my naked body. I nodded and looked over at him, his body tempting me. I rolled over onto my side, placing my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat that was rapidly slowing down.

“I wanna go again...” I mumbled as he chuckled and I grinned when I saw that he was still pretty hard. He kissed the top of my head softly, regaining his breath.

“Give me a few minutes okay...we can go all day if you want...” He said and I could feel myself being tempted before, I remembered something.

“I’d love to but...we were going shopping today...” I replied and he smiled.

“I forgot that...okay...well still, give me a few and we’ll head out okay?” I smiled and nodded like a little kid as he chuckled before I cuddled closer and we lay there, calming down.

“Matt?” I said and he hummed in response.

“Can we do this again...tonight?” I asked and he grinned, pushing me down onto the bed again.

“Xav...we can do this whenever you like...I’m ready to go again if you want.” He purred and I looked up into his eyes, my heart skipping beats as he leaned closer to my face, his breath fanning across my skin causing me to shiver.

“M-Matt...” I breathed out and he smirked, straddling my hips as he softly kissed me again, my heart leaping against my chest. His length touched against mine and I gasped as he moaned, both of our cheeks flushing red.

“Uhh...oh god...we-we should go sh-shopping…” I managed to choke out as he sat there, looking at me with lust filled eyes.

“Y-yeah...you’re right.” He murmured and crawled off me, going over to his drawers as I checked out his butt, feeling myself staring at his perfect figure. _I just want to be close to you..._ I thought in my mind as I got up and picked up my boxers, sighing and going out the room as he watched me, finding his own fresh pair of boxers. I headed through to the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the shower and stepping in as I washed out my hair, a smile appeared on my face as I touched my neck where Matt had left various hickeys.

“Xavier...” I heard Matt’s voice and I jumped, glancing over to the red head who was sitting on the toilet with the lid down, in only his boxers. I smiled over to him and continued to wash my hair as he watched me intently.

“Hmm?” I replied as I felt his green orbs burning into my skin.

“Well...” He started but glanced down at his hands, his cheeks flushing red as I finished up in the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist as he couldn’t help but stare at my uncovered member in awe before I hid it with the towel, blushing.

“Matt...My face is up here...” I said with a light chuckle as his cheeks flushed crimson and he glanced away, wringing his hands nervously. _He wasn’t like this when he was having sex with me..._ I thought with a soft smile as I walked over to him, his eyes flicking back over to my face as I neared him, leaning down as I straddled him, his mouth parting slightly as I smirked. I leaned closer so that I was letting my breath ghost over the skin of his ear, nibbling on it as he gasped and stiffened. “Mmm, what is it Matt?” I asked in a sultry tone as he moaned softly, his hands coming up to rest on my hips, pulling me closer.

“I- X-Xavier...” He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch as I reached up, tracing his jaw with my fingertips whilst I placed chaste kisses up his neck, eliciting a shiver with each touch.

“I can’t hear you.” I murmured as I kissed a trail along his jaw and up to his lips, teasing him lightly as he sighed, his eyes opening half-way as he smiled lazily up to me, a light blush fanning his pale cheeks.

“Mm...I...I really like you.” He stammered, leaning up and kissing back gently, a smile tugging at his lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist, just above the towel and pulled me into his chest, nipping at my jaw since I was taller than him because of the way he was sitting. I shivered and smiled, leaning into him and nuzzling his hair as we cuddled like that for a bit.

“I really like you too...” I mumbled back, my cheeks heating up as he chuckled warmly, placing chaste kisses on my shoulder as he smiled softly.

“Good...so, does that make us like...well, like-

“Boyfriends?” I asked for him as he blushed and nodded, hiding his face in the crook of my neck as I giggled lightly.

“Yeah?” He asked as I shrugged, kissing the side of his head gently.

“I dunno...I guess so.” I replied back as I heard him chuckle softly, nuzzling my shoulder in between gentle kisses.

“I hope so...” He half-whispered as I blushed, leaning down onto his shoulder as we both sighed softly, smiles on our faces. _One thing I know now is that no matter what, I always and forever will love Matt Jeevas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am soooo sorry for how long this took! But there you go, I hope you liked it :3 I do apologise for any spelling mistakes or if the characters are OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Mello and Matt belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.
> 
> Xavier belongs to me...or Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other fanfic ^-^ (Although, it's not smut and stuff but shh >.>) I love reviews so they're always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also sorry for the fact that Mello and Matt are probably a little, okay a lot, out of character V.V


End file.
